Guinevere
Lady Guinevere (グイネヴァーエ Guinevaae) is the Arthurian Times counterpart of Azure the Dragon. She only appears in Tales of Knighthood and is the love interest of Sir Lancelot. Personality While Guinevere does show some similar personality traits with her prime counterpart, her biggest difference from Azure is her degeree of maturity. Guinevere is kind hearted, caring and loving. She shows concern for everyone who needs help and would easily give up her food to someone who needed it more. She is very concerned about the state of the kingdom, namely the lack of food and resources contributing to the suffering of the outer villages. She is headstrong and has many thoughts and ideas, which she is not afraid to voice. Abilities This incarnation of Azure is still a dragon and retains her lightning abilities. She hides her dragon heritage due to the hostile nature associated with larger dragons living in caves and also hides her lightning abilities as a result of some recent prejudice against magic users. Background Azure's history is very muc the same as her original counterpart. She still retains magical abilities and hails from the Arthurian Time's equivalent of the Mythsetia Veil, though she is unaware of the latter and her true heritage. She hides her dragon species and magical abilities to avoid persecution, as her kind - the Mythsetians - have been persecuted for their magic long before King Arthur took the throne and wizards such as Merlin and Merlina served in his court. Her greatest and only possession is an old diary written in an unknown script. Guinevere hails from a poor town located near the Deep Woods. During the events of Tales of Knighthood, she meets Sir Lancelot when he arrives at their town. Lancelot is surprised that Guinevere gave away her food to a young child so easily and learned that several villages in Camelot were suffering from scarce food and supplies. Guinvere confesses that the boy needed it more than she did and that the King is horrible for not taking action to help his people. She quickly retracts her statement when she realizes that Lancelot is one of the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot however, reassures her that he will say nothing and is instead intrigued by her. When the two part, Guinever accidently drops a book, which Lancelot takes back with him until he can return it. The two meet more often and they begin to fall in love. However, King Arthur, now the Black Knight, has decided to take Guinevere for himself as his queen. Despite this, Lancelot still pines after her even after she is married to the king. When the Black Knight discovers this affair, he uses Guinevere as blackmail to force Lancelot to continue serving him, otherwise Guinevere will be killed. Lancelot reluctantly agrees in exchange for Guinevere's safety. Trivia *Guinevere served as the namesake for the Pokémon fan character of the same name. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters with the same name as another character